The present invention relates to a method for repairing the coated surface of a vehicle as well as to a resin composition for putty and a resin composition for a primer surfacer for repairing the coated surface of a vehicle. More particularly, it relates to method for repairing the coated surface of a vehicle that utilizes an ultraviolet-curing resin having excellent quick-drying properties and provides a good finish in a shortened working time as well as to a resin composition for putty and a resin composition for a primer surfacer for repairing the coated surface of a vehicle.
Conventionally, as the method for repairing the scratches or depressions occurring on the coated surface of a vehicle such as an automobile, a method is generally used in which after forming a substrate that covers the damaged portion with a suitable combination of a metal surface treating agent, putties, an under coat, an intermediate coat and the like, finish coating with a top coat is performed thereon. Various resin compositions are used as the material for making the substrate above used in such a repairing method. Generally several kinds of resin compositions are used. However, many of these resin compositions take a long time for curing or drying so that there is much waiting time, which causes a problem.
On the other hand, ultraviolet curing resins have been developed having a short curing time type resin. Also, studies on ultraviolet curing resins which can be used on the surface of a vehicle such as an automobile have been promoted. For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 60-30690 describes ultraviolet curing epoxy composition that can be used as a putty for automobiles. Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Sho 62-191075 describes use of an ultraviolet curing resin as a top coat that constitutes the outermost layer of the top coat film.
As described above, ultraviolet curing resins have been used in repairing the coated surface of a vehicle and the processability has been improved to some extent. However, there has been no report on substitution of all the materials used in the combination of putties, under coat, intermediate coat, etc. that constitutes the substrate by ultraviolet curing resins to improve the processability to a greater extent and obtain a finish comparable to one obtained by the conventional method. That is, as the method for repairing damages on the coated surface of a vehicle, at present no repairing method has been established that uses ultraviolet curing resins for all the materials in the substrate. Hence development of a repairing method has been desired that uses ultraviolet curing resins for all the materials in the substrate, gives a good finish and exhibits good processability.